


Forbidden Ever-After

by DragonRose35



Series: The Forbidden Series [16]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Aloy is a Tart, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avad Loves Him Anyway, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Genderbent Aloy, M/M, Male Slash, Slight End-Game Spoilers (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Prompt Fill: Aloy accepts Avad’s request to stay in Meridian and becomes his favorite harem boy. (muppet8003)





	Forbidden Ever-After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muppet8003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppet8003/gifts).



> A/N: I'm so sorry about the late prompt fill Muppet~! The truth is, I've started all three of your prompts but had to re-write them all about three times cause I couldn't figure out how to write them. I'm still trying to work on the other two, but we'll see how they go.
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to do this one especially, because I was in the mood after writing the last prompt fill~ *snickers*
> 
> I hope you enjoy~!
> 
> Same goes to everyone else~
> 
> ~ D.C.
> 
> P.S. Aloy isn't actually a "harem boy"...~ Oops...~? *smiles sheepishly*

**** It was done… it was finally done. HADES was defeated, and Aloy was…  _ so done _ . With everything. Demented AI’s, Eclipse soldiers, Corrupted machines,  _ all of it _ .

_ “Will you stay with me…?” _

Avad barely had the time to get the full question out, let alone add anything to convince the boy it was a good idea and that he would be well taken care of.

_ “Yes.” _

Because Aloy was just… done.

He didn’t want to be a hero anymore. Didn’t want to have anyone else rely on him to fix the world. To save the people. The whole journey, ever since he left Mother’s Embrace, had been one downhill slide after another. A never ending roller coaster.

He was frayed and exhausted and sore to the bone.

And for once… he wanted someone to take care of  _ him _ .

He knew Avad would do just that.

-0-

Aloy hummed sleepily, eyes closed, as he snuggled closer to the warm body next to him, face pressed against hard muscle and tantalizing skin. “Mm…~” Pressing closer to his lover, he let a smile slip across his face when he felt arms wrap around him in answer, as a hand went up to his head, carding fingers through his long silky hair.

Before the end of his journey, his hair had always been a constant mess- hard to take care of and almost always in braids- but now it was soft and silky and Avad always said how much he loved it, especially when it was down. He never put his hair up in a braid again after that, though that wasn’t to say he never put it up at all, favoring the occasional ponytail.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Avad murmured lowly, pressing a kiss to Aloy’s temple and the boy leaned into it, humming pleasantly.

“Does it ‘ave to be morning’ yet…?” he asked, like a petulant child and Avad chuckled, looking down at his lover fondly.

“The sun’s up, Angel,” was the answer the red-haired beauty received and Aloy pouted, knowing that with the sun rose his lover too. Holding tighter to the older man, Aloy huffed, pressing closer to him in an attempt to keep Avad there, with him, in their bed. “Aloy…” Avad chided gently, but held no real protest. After all, he didn’t quite have any duties to attend to that morning just yet. “Spoiled pet…~”

The words were teasing, but Aloy shivered at the use of the nickname, something he had come to adore in the time he’s spent with the Sun-King, here in Miridian. Avad was always fond of nicknames, but when they were like this, alone…  _ pet _ was the only one that was kept private. It was a thrill that always had Aloy wanting for more.

“Mm…  _ your _ spoiled pet~” he returned, finally opening his eyes, as sleepy darkened emerald eyes gazed up at his lover, sparkling in the light of the sun that filtered through the shades over the windows on the other side of the room.

Avad smirked quietly, as he reached up to brush some of Aloy’s hair from his face, and he chuckled, “Yes,  _ mine _ .” Rolling them over gently, Avad pinned Aloy to the bed, teasing the boy as he dipped down to steal his lips in a sweet, but passionate kiss. One that Aloy returned whole-heartedly, as he grinded their naked hips together. “Insatiable boy…~” Avad pulled back, eyes sparkling with amusement as Aloy pouted. “Did you not have enough last night~?”

“I-I never do…~” Aloy tried to buck his hips up to get more friction, but Avad kept his own away, teasing the boy, resulting in a whine from his little lover.

“Mm… I suppose I’ll just have to fix that, now won’t I~?” Avad smirked, trailing his fingers down Aloy’s neck, to his chest, watching as Aloy leaned into the touch, eyes half-lidded and swirling with pleasure. “After all, I can’t have my pretty pet feeling neglected, now can I…~?”

“Mm…  _ yes _ ~” Aloy gasped when Avad’s fingers teased over his hardened nipples and he whined, trying to push into the touch. When Avad’s fingers trailed lower, he whimpered, cock twitching with want, as he watched the older man tease his sensitive skin. “A-Avad…  _ please _ ~” he begged, breath hitching when the older man’s hand finally circled around his already hard cock, squeezing his fingers around the base.

“Already so  _ hard _ for me, sweetheart…~” Avad cooed, stroking his hand over Aloy’s heated flesh, teasing a bead of pre out from the very tip. Smirking, the older man trailed the fingers of his other hand down, past Aloy’s balls and down to his still slickened entrance, where Avad had teased Aloy for hours with oil straight from one of the boy’s machines.

Just because Aloy was done with everything else in the outside world, doesn’t mean he was done with  _ machines _ . And Avad not only  _ knew _ that, but took full advantage of it in the most cruelest of ways.

Aloy whined when he felt Avad press two fingers into his slick hole, teasing as he stroked along his sensitive walls. The oil was the very  _ reason _ Aloy was already so worked up, and the bastard knew that. Had known this would happen when he had used the oil last night. “A-Ava-~” his breath hitched when Avad pressed his fingers deeper, rubbing against that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of his body, pushing him closer to his first release of the day.

“Yes, my darling~? What do you want~?” Avad cooed lowly, relentless in his teasing as he twisted his hand around the head of Aloy’s cock. His eyes glittered, his own cock hard and aching, as he watched the boy fall apart, crying out as he spilled messily against his chest and Avad’s hand.

Keeping his fingers pressed against Aloy’s prostate, Avad milked him for everything he had, until the boy was pulling away with a soft noise.

Flushed and panting, Aloy looked like pure  _ sin _ , laid out on their bed, covered in his cum and with his hair in a bright red halo around his head. He was…  _ beautiful _ .

Humming to himself, Avad lifted his hand up to Aloy’s mouth, watching with dark eyes as the boy flicked his tongue out, cleaning his hand of his own cum. “By the Sun, Aloy…” Avad groaned, cock throbbing as he wanted so badly to be inside of his lover. And when he caught sight of Aloy’s smirk, he knew exactly what the boy was doing.

With a low growl, Avad pulled his hand away, before grabbing Aloy’s legs, pushing them up and spreading them wide, exposing his pretty little pink hole to the open air. Aloy gasped, arching his back, eyes glazed and dark as he stared at his lover, wanting and expecting, and Avad was going to give it to him.

Without another moment’s pause, Avad grasped his cock in hand, stroking it only once before he pressed it against Aloy’s quivering, slickened entrance. “Such a good little pet for me, darling…~” he cooed, staying still for just a moment, to see how long Aloy could stand the teasing.

“A-Avad…  _ please _ ~!” Aloy cried out, head thrown back as Avad chose that exact moment to thrust inside of him, hard and deep, just like he  _ loved _ .

Oh Avad had tried to be gentle at first, when they first started to make love, but had quickly come to realize exactly what Aloy had wanted. Hard and fast and  _ rough _ . Just like the machines that Aloy was addicted to.

Groaning with his own pleasure, Avad couldn’t tease any longer, as he drew his cock out, until only the tip remained, before fucking back into the younger male. Starting a rough, quick,  _ deep _ pace, his cock throbbed with every pleasured noise that Aloy let out, unabashed and caring very little about the guards outside the rooms that could  _ hear _ them.

“What a pretty little  _ slut _ ~” Avad cooed, grasping Aloy’s hips tight in his hands as he fucked him hard into the bed. “Look at you…~ Moaning and writhing for me~ For my cock~ By the Sun… you look like pure  _ sin _ ~”

Aloy could hardly even  _ think _ , let alone speak, but the words flowing out of his mouth didn’t quite require the first one, as a mantra of ‘please’, and ‘more’, and ‘Avad’ left his parted lips. With every hard thrust, his own cock, already hard once more, bounced obscenely with the motions, leaking as it added to the mess already on his skin.

He didn’t bother touching himself, knowing that if he didn’t cum from just Avad’s cock in his ass, then the man himself would touch him, bringing him more pleasure as he was fucked into.

Changing his pace, Avad angled his hips in a way that let him pierce his cock against Aloy’s prostate with every thrust, listening to the boy moan and scream for him.

Cock throbbing with his own pleasure, the Sun-King knew it wouldn’t be long before he would find his own release, and with that thought in mind, he took Aloy’s arousal in hand, stroking it in time with each thrust. Pushing the beautiful boy closer and closer to the edge.

Clawing at the bedsheets, Aloy cried out when he finally spilled, as Avad fucked him harder than before, the near constant pressure on his prostate making his release that much more blissful as the red-head floated on pure ecstacy. His walls clenching impossibly tight around the older man’s cock, as Avad’s pace stuttered with the tight friction.

Choking on his breath, Avad groaned, eyes closed tight and with just a few more broken thrusts, he was burying himself deep inside of his lover, spilling hard as he filled the wanton boy with strand after strand of thick, hot pearly seed.

Moaning with the feeling of being full, Aloy was beyond sated now, thought still heated with the remaining after-effects of the oil. When Avad pulled out of him, cock slipping free with an obscene noise, the little hunter whined. And when the older man only chuckled, he decided to tease him by stretching out, long and languid, as he felt Avad’s seed leak from his well-used hole.

“Salacious little  _ tart _ …” Avad murmured, dipping one hand down to slip three of his fingers into Aloy’s hole, watching as the boy moaned for the touch, pressing into it despite being exhausted. “ _ Insatiable _ …~” This time the teasing words were far more fond, as Avad let his fingers slip free and he dipped down, kissing his lover gentle and sweet. “Rest Aloy,” he murmured quietly. “I’ll return as soon as I can.”

“Mm… promise…~?” Aloy purred lowly, eyes half-lidded, still dark, but sated.

Avad chuckled, fond amusement swirling in his own gaze, “I promise, my Angel.”


End file.
